wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haiku (Verglas)
♬ H A I K U ♬ This character belongs to Verglas. Do not steal / edit / use without permission without permission first, thank you. Coding by AvalonCat. CANDIDATE FOR REVAMP A heart locket around her neck, Haiku wishes to best of everything yet seems to have a need to escape, a being with a strange understanding, best friends with a higher being, Sicarius Overview of character A P P E A R A N C E see reference Although not seen lately in public, too busy chasing her own dreams, Haiku is rather off when it comes to an appearance, somewhat lacking the true ability to change the color of her scales. Rather she just leave them a misty purple rather stale and light in coloration, yet still rather dazzling with bright turquoise eyes always seeming to be closed and a stooping snout. A greyer underbelly shows under the thick row of mainscales glittering in tidy arrays, this seems to match the colors of her abnormally large ruff surrounding her perked ears, to most, Haiku doesn't seem to have much of color, rather she always wears the same four colors. Waving horns jutting from the backside of her head, darker in coloration than that of her upperscales, these appear the same as the short rows of spines running down her back as well, to the tip of her prehensile tail. A wiry build, long and slender like that of a cat, yet seemingly small to compare with her age, a strong upper build and stocky frame holding her up as though pillars in themselves. Snaking around her rather short neck a black coil necklace with, hanging down to her chest, a golden heart locket with, written upon it, "Best Friends Forever." The symbol of true friendship, it seems the other half belongs to the higher being... Sicarius, for they don't cease to have a inner connection with one another. Haiku's talons, rather small in size, are tiny crescent moons, gently curving inward and in return are the same hue as that of her spinal horns running down her back. These similar features are displayed on the wing talons too, studding the ends, with steady grace they similarly curve inward ever so slightly. Showy wings would be displayed if she didn't keep them tied next to her body at all times, the membranes the same dusty purple as her ruff and underbelly yet, strangely enough, she appears to have small silvery scales flecking the membranes here and there. As though stars, they glitter in the dying sunlight, rather not metallic but just a fine powdery silver like stardust, usually found the the edges and base of her membranes. Haiku's legs on the other hand, connecting straight up to the wings themselves are finely built, compared to that of a leopard's with her slime muscles and sure footed strides, scaled plates cake the fronts of each leg, the same hue running upon her back with the spines and flat out around her eyes. These would run up from the legs to the elbow in the wings, pausing there and not continuing up any farther. There is, at the back of the legs in sleek, plated scales like that of a snake's underbelly can be spotted clinging on, shown on both hindlegs and forelegs, a hue like that of her underbelly, the soft rolling hues of a misty purple. Most say she's strange, for even if she has rather good social skills, not one dragon goes near Haiku, but why? Is there something wrong with her, a darker secret that everyone knows except that of herself? Well it's simply because she's a purebred one that wasn't naturally hatched in the Underearth after all the purebreds were cursed but rather before when the two "races" lived peacefully hand and hand with one another. But, that is, the RainWing isn't seen out anymore for she's trapped with her own kind underneath Pyrrhia forever. P E R S O N A L I T Y * extremely laid back, although isn't considerably lazy, rather she's more of a problem solver, not into violence, always flashes others a friendly smile now and then * yet,,, unusually she's lacking of most emotions,,, doesn't really get them so she tends to pound them out of her mind and heart to not have to feel them and all,,, sorta convinced emotion causes problems and problems isn't what she wants * lacks confidence to start conversations with new dragons, this has led to her lacking real friends because, like her, no random dragon would walk up and talk to a stranger in the small town of iris * usually stays quiet,,, doesn't talk much and resides as a peaceful resident of the fine town, with an unusually good observation skills, not like she shows off or anything, she just stands in the background and watches things happen * despite being cheerful, hope has flickered,,, she doesn't really know what to do in life and is by far been clueless,,, rather she just wanders around without a single thought of where she's going and then always ends up going to wherever sicarius is * seeks the meaning of life,,, determined the reach her goals, really, sometimes doubts her capabilities of everything,,, really is an emotional wreck who's unsure of everything and just doesn't want to let others down * yeah,,, she has a much gloomier side despite being heavily introverted and calming,,, can be,,, very sad, burning on the inside, doesn't really feel like she understands emotions all that well since she's usually just,,, blank * whenever troubled,,, she always goes to her friend,, somewhat full of self-doubt,,,, gets worked up real easily during emotional periods, typically can get angry during those times and just,,, starts crying and yelling,,, gets wet, hot and loud,,, three things she doesn't like being S K I L L S *normal rainwing abilities, although she can't change her scales, but she can spit venom *skill 2 *skill 3 *skill 4 H I S T O R Y Redoing this too T R I V I A *A haiku is a style of Japanese poem containing 17 syllables *First purebred RainWing oc that I made, at first the whole reason behind her creation was to have a RainWing oc, as of course I didn't have any *Is a skilled fighter, but never fights unless provoked, due to being a pacifist, she first talks it out before committing to violence, but will never kill a living soul *Her color scheme is, if you couldn't tell, the exact colors from the coding used, however in her color scheme included a light turquoise for her eyes which isn't included in the code G A L L E R Y please follow reference click to view the artist. Haiku.png| Willow Haiku Grump.png|Willow Haiku!!.jpg|Willow C93C59D6-20B7-4714-8935-0F038F8A77BF.jpeg|Sparrow Her name is Haitus right.png|Infobox Haiku Head.png|base by AprilSilverWolf, colored by Moonmoon 0DEC5292-1549-4398-9CD7-AA43FEE31908.png|Sunset Haiku by TRN .jpg|TRN R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand n a m e relation text n a m e relation text n a m e relation text Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress